


A BRIEF ENCOUNTER

by Hakuna_matata1111



Category: Naruto
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NaruSasu Day, Romance, SasuNaru Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_matata1111/pseuds/Hakuna_matata1111
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha plans to get some rest after a long fight with the Akatsuki member, Deidara. His desire to kill his older brother, Itachi continuosly looms over his mind. But when a friend (maybe more?) from his past visits him, he finds himself tangled up in an exciting romance, be it only for one night...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A BRIEF ENCOUNTER

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: In Sasuke's room in an abandoned town on the outskirts of the Konoha Forest.
> 
> Time: The day Sasuke kills Deidara
> 
> Contains: Yaoi, mild sexual content, romance

Sasuke Uchiha was wrapping bandages around his leg. He was exhausted.Despite being annoying as hell, that blonde Akatsuki member , Deidara, sure was strong. Sasuke had to admit that he was more tired than he had been in a very, very long time. Damn that Deidara! He had prolonged his precious time which he had planned to invest in finding and killing his brother, Itachi. Plus the whole leaf village was behind him. Karin and Suigetsu's never ending bickering didn't help his case either. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even that took effort. The sky was alight with the colours of twilight outside. Finally, he sunk into his bed to get some rest.

His sense of relaxation, however, was short lived. Someone was knocking the door of his tiny room very loudly. Sasuke frowned. Why didn't Karin warn him of a stranger's presence? Grabbing his sword hastily, Sasuke walked towards the door. Every little movement hurt. He opened the door reluctantly.

Yellow hair and sharp blue eyes greeted him. Ugh. How perfectly annoying.

Naruto Uzumaki was the last person Sasuke wanted to see at that moment. He had enough troubles as it was and he lacked the will and energy to fight Naruto. 'What do you want?',Sasuke asked calmly.As usual, Naruto looked like a complete loser. he was already mumbling. 'I'm here to bring you back to Konoha!',Naruto proclaimed boldly. Sasuke was considering stabbing him with his sword. 'Naruto, I don't have to explain but you'll persist like a pest if I don't. I am extremely close to seeking revenge on Itachi and I want you to stop bothering me till I do.',Sasuke said. Naruto had too many emotions to fit into a single face. Each one of those emotions got into Sasuke's nerves. It irritated him further when Naruto pushed at the door and entered his room, uninvited.

'Fine. I'll leave if you promise me that you will return once you finish seeking revenge.', Naruto said. Sasuke had to admit that he had never considered what he'd do after Itachi's death. 'We'll see. Why are you so determined to bring me back?',Sasuke asked, with irritation in his voice. Naruto swallowed. 'Because I made a promise to Sakura',he said. Sasuke grit his teeth. he was really considering killing Naruto now. 'I couldn't care less about Sakura', Sasuke said. Naruto gulped. His face had gone red. Sasuke frowned. Sweat was dripping down Naruto's lips- lips that Sasuke had tried to forget the taste of for years. Sasuke hated himself for thinking such things again. Focus on your goal, Sasuke reminded himself. 'Well, what is it? Stop wasting my time', Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto gulped again. 'O-okay. Maybe it's me who wants you back. I-i want you back so badly Sasuke. You have no idea-',Naruto said, stopping his sentence short. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. 'Why?',he asked with that classic icy expression. Naruto's face was red. Like a tomato. Sasuke liked tomatoes. 'Because...ever since you left the village..I haven't stopped thinking about you. I think about you way too much...S-sasuke'. Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice shake and see his lips quiver. His eyes widened furthur. 'What?', Sasuke asked in an extremely quiet tone. Naruto was positively shivering now. 'You appear in my dreams, S-sasuke. I think I might be in l-love with you'. Before Sasuke had an opportunity to react, Naruto leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Sasuke's heart rate had certainly risen above a healthy level. He had an odd feeling. His face was heating up. He was really picturing running his sword through Naruto's heart. But when Naruto leaned in to kiss him for a second time, Sasuke's treacherous body caved in.

Naruto tasted exactly like Sasuke had imagined an ocean breeze would taste like when he was a carefree, happy child. Naruto's Body had completely caved into Sasuke's chest. Naruto was shorter than him so he was on his toes, kissing Sasuke. Sasuke moved his tongue along Naruto's slightly parted lips, opening them furthur. Naruto was nibbling playfully on Sasuke's lips which caused a low groan to escape his mouth. Then both their tongues met each other in swift, twirling motions as they began kissing passionately. This was the feeling Sasuke had been wanting to feel for years now. Both of them were groaning deeply agains each other's mouths. Naruto's hands slipped under Sasuke's shirt to feel every curve and crevice the muscles on his chest and stomach made. Sasuke's hands were on the Naruto's hair .

Even though every muscle in Sasuke's body screamed in pain, He lifted Naruto up while still kissing him. It was worth it. He then pulled and laid him down gently on his bed, moving on top of him. Naruto's eyes were half-closed , his flustered face glistened with sweat. 'since when have you been wanting this , Sasuke?', he asked. The answer was; from the very first time they trained together in the land of waves. But Sakuke didn't reply.' Talk later', he said. He then leaned in to run his tongue along those three goddamned lines that marked both Naruto's cheeks. He then moved to Naruto's jaw, then furthur down to his collar bones. He unzipped Naruto's tracksuit and began kissing his chest, stomach , lower.. .Naruto was gasping and moaning with every touch of Sasuke's lips on his body.

As Sasuke continued to kiss him, he thought that he might have to kill him someday. But right now, the night was still young.


End file.
